japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Masonic
Masonic is one of Sonic's ancestors, who he greatly resembles. He was the fastest bricklayer in Mobigypt. Masonic is the grandson of Mummified Hedgehog. He is shown in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He made his debut in, "Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme". Background While taking a break from laying bricks together, Masonic went to get a Chilli Dog. As he went to the cart stand, he met and fell in love with it's owner Penelope. The two then got marry afterwards. Personality Masonic is sweet and kind. He takes his job very serious and enjoys not over doing it too much. However he can get impatient as shown when he doesn't like waiting in long lines. Nevertheless he does care about his grandfather as he reveal to his descendant that his grandfather use to build pyramids. Appearance Masonic bears a striking resemblance to Sonic. However Masonic wears Egyptian clothes. He wears a yellow blue square cape on his head. Along with white shorts and lastly red white stripe shoes. Abilities He is shown how to sense traps and how to not activate them. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog While bricklaying a brick wall really fast, Masnic decides to take a break. As Penelope runs the local Chili Dog stand, Masonic is on his way over to her for a bite to eat. However Masonic is intercepted by Scratch who is dressed like a woman and tries to seduce him. Not interested at all, Masonic tries to get away from him, but Grounder pulls out a laser and they capture Masonic. He then gets tie up with ropes, but sees Sonic fight his enemies which gets Masonic free from the ropes. After being free from Scratch and Hrounder, Massonic goes on a Chilli Dog line as he is behind Sonic and Tails. As he waits for the Chilli Dogs to be made, Masonic gets impatient and decides to get a felafel instead. He then leaves the line. Soon after he gets his felafel he is found by Tails who knows his felafel off his hands. As Masonic panics about the felafel, Tails tells him to forget about the felafel because Chilli Dogs are his future. While he is with Tails on the hoverboard, Tails make Masonic get off the board. Masonic falls on the ground right in front of Penelope where they instantly fall in love. Penelope asks him I've he wants a Chili Dog and Masonic says he will take a dozen as he stares at her up close. He then sighs as he still stares at her after the Chili Dogs are mDe. However he gets capture by Robotnik's new Mobigyptian guards along with Sonic and Tails. While he, Sonic, and Tails are performing slave labor. They force to builds a pyramid with giant blocks. As Sonic asks how long this will take, Masonic says it will take 20-30 years. However Penelope comes to them and tells them Robotnik knows where the Chaos Emerald is. Sonic carves a picture of himself in chains on a block and Masonic asks him what's he doing. Sonic explains that when Professor Caninestein sees it in the future he will send a saw. As Sonic says it, the saw appears in front of him. Sonic uses the saw to cut himself, Tails and Masonic free. Afterwards they find a carriage with a horse, but they leave the horse and Sonic pulls his friends in the carriage. They then have a race with Robitnik to see who can get to the pyramid first. Masonic and Tails get concern when their wheels are getting damage. However they get to the pyramid first when Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder land in some sand. As they are at the pyramid Masonic, Sonic, Tails, and Penelope look at it with amazement. However Masonic knows the pyramid too well because his grandfather built it. Therefore Masonic leads them in the pyramid from a different entrance, and as they see some traps he warns them about it after one trap was chose to being activated. Therefore he guides them around the many traps while he decides to use a block. He asks them to help him push it in the lava. After the Rock is in the lava, the group rides on it. As he and the others finally reach Robotnik. However the mummy of Robotnikhotep wakes up and is wearing the Chaos Emerald of immortality. Sonic tries to Spin Attack him, but can't hurt him. Luckily a Mummified Hedgehog comes out of a coffin and starts pestering Robotnikhotep. While Robotnik is about to wear the emerald, Masonic warns him not to wear the emerald because it's curse. Dr. Robotnik takes the chaos emerald from Robotnikhotep who is glad to be mortal again so as to not have to deal with the Hedgehog mummy for the rest of eternity. Robotnikhotep denigrates into dust. Masonic then watches Sonic battle Robotnik. Robotnik becomes invincible and Sonic's Spin attacks do nothing. The Mummy Hedgehog gives Sonic his necklace with another emerald which gives him a blue energy shield that can protect him from Robotnik's immortality. Masonic then helps Sonic defeat Robotnik with hockey as Masonic uses a hockey stick. Sonic takes his Chaos Emerald and returns the other emerald to the Mummy Hedgehog. Masonic is then praise by Penelope for being so wonderful, and he smiles at her. During his and Penelope's wedding the two share their first kiss. Afterwards Sonic and Tails say goodbye, and take off on their board. Masonic and Penelope happily wave goodbye to them. Quotes Relationships 'Mummified Hedgehog' 'Penelope' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Dr. Eggman' 'Scratch' 'Grounder' Knownable Relatives *'Mummified Hedgehog' (Grandfather) *'Penelope' (Wife) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Descendant) Trivia Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kappei Yamaguchi *'English' : Jaleel White Gallery